This proposal is for the establishment of a Centralized Audiovisual Resource of assist physicians, nurses and allied health personnel in the Laurel Highlands in meeting their educational needs. Given their geographic isolation in rural Western Pennsylvania, a Consortium of area hospitals, educational institutions and allied health agencies will cooperate in the consolidation and coordination of AV services and software and the sharing of a circuit-riding AV media specialist who will assess user needs through consultation with member health education personnel. The media specialist will develop and promote the resource and provide workshops on the use of media in instructional programs. The role of AV materials in providing better patient care will be examined through a feasibility study using data from the Nursing Audit. Any significant results will be shared with other professionals, regionally and nationally.